1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for supporting the head of a person to induce sleeping, and in its preferred embodiments more specifically relates to a kit of components for adjustably supporting the head of a person seated in an upright position to facilitate resting or sleeping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people have difficulty sitting comfortably in an unsupported upright position for long periods of time, and many people have difficulty resting or sleeping in an upright position during, e.g., long trips in airplanes and other public or private conveyances. The space allocated for each person in such vehicles is limited and a seated passenger is constrained to a limited range of positions. Although seats may be reasonably comfortable for short periods of time, over longer periods of time they can become very uncomfortable and passengers often arrive at their destinations very stiff, sore, and tired. Various approaches have been used in an effort to address this problem and provide an increased level of comfort, but devices known in the prior art have not proven to be fully effective in addressing the need.
Certain prior approaches, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,758,125; 6,805,403; 6,007,156; 5,505,523 and 4,707,031 involve a head-supporting mechanism that attaches to or otherwise interacts with the upright rear back support portion of the seat structure. Such interaction is not dependably achievable because of variations in the size, shape, angle and spacing of back supports. Also, such interactions generally require structural components which occupy considerable space in the passenger's limited luggage capacity. Furthermore, considerable effort is usually required for deployment of the mechanism from its storage state to its properly adjusted active state.
Other prior approaches, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,055,908; 6,231,535; 4,565,408; 4,183,583 and 4,161,946 employ rigid bracing elements which counteractively transfer to the passenger's neck region the force applied to support his head. Such embodiments not only cause lingering pain to the neck region, but require considerable storage space in the passenger's luggage.
In office environments, workers often spend six to eight hours a day sitting at a desk. It has been found that a rest period is beneficial for the worker's comfort, health, productivity and general demeanor. Whereas it may be inefficient for the worker to leave the office environment to indulge in a brief period of relaxation, the possibility of achieving rest or relaxation while at the desk is appealing. Any means for facilitating such relaxation would have to be of reasonably inconspicuous nature and easily stored and deployed. Earlier disclosed sleep or rest enhancing devices intended for seated passengers are not applicable to a desk-bound office worker.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide means for supporting the head of a seated person in a manner to produce a restful state or enhance sleep.
It is a further object of this invention to provide head supporting means of the foregoing object which do not include rigid components that would occupy considerable storage space when not in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide head supporting means of the aforesaid nature which do not require interaction with a back supporting portion of a seat structure.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide compact, easily stored and deployed means for supporting the head of a seated person.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.